The Jungle Book 2 (2020)
The Jungle Book 2 is a live-action sequel based after The Jungle Book (2016), an American fantasy adventure film directed and produced by Jon Favreau, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, and written by Justin Marks. Based on Rudyard Kipling's eponymous collective works and inspired by Walt Disney's 1967 animated film of the same name. It will be released in 2020, after the live-action The Lion King in 2019, Plot Five years after since Shere Khan defeat, Mowgli was still living with his wolf family: Raksha as teh wolf pack's leader, his siblings are all grown, Sura, Lura, Akru and Grey. He still has his two best friends, Baloo the bear and Bagheera the panther. One day Mowgli heard Baloo has injured him paw so Mowgli went off to get some leaves from a medical plant to heal it. However, unexpected Mowgli came across a young girl name Kitty Brydon, a kind girl who is on her first journey to travel to India. It was his first time Mowgli meet a human girl before, for he didn't understand man's language when Kitty was trying to talk him. When Kitty walked back to other travelers, Mowgli traveled back to bring the medial plant to heal Baloo, but he grew a new feeling for Kitty like he never felt before. The next morning, Bagheera and Baloo had Mowgli nowhere around as Mowgli got up early and rushed back to see Kitty again. Mowgli meets Kitty again as the two were getting close. They began to learn from on another, understanding their different lives after Kitty was teaching Mowgli a few beginning thing about to speak in man's language. Kitty shown Mowgli a camera, after she took and printed photo of them two together as memory Mowgli rushed back to Baloo's home cave along with Chil, the kite to back-him-up so Bagheera and Baloo doesn't know where Mowgli was. Later Kitty placed her photograph in her bag but flew off in the through the jungle, suddenly it clawed down by a paw of a tiger, Shere Khan. Recognizing the face in the photograph and one of the smells on it was Mowgli, Shere Khan knew that the man-cub is near by and swear to take his revenge on him to the death. The next Mowgli was up early for he had to pay back Chil for helping him, meanwhile the other men who were traveling with Kitty were looking for some fruits and water for them and their horses to eat. Kitty decided to go down the places she and Mowgli usually walked and talk to each other. Suddenly Shere Khan found Kitty and she found the tiger, Kitty screamed for help as she fell back in terror. Mowgli heard Kitty's cry the Shere Khan's roar knowing what kind of great Kitty is in. Mowgli raced down to save, once he got Kitty away Mowgli came Shere Khan face to face, explaining how he escape his fall from into the pit of the Red Flower he lost most of his fur but grew back after the years. They fought one after another with Mowgli's spear to defend himself but after fighting in the trees Shere Khan mangers to scar Mowgli left leg by his claws. Mowgli was chased up to a cliff, Shere Khan knocked his spear away and pushed Mowgli off the cliff, he grabbed on to a branch but it was strong enough for he to hold on. Before, Kitty tried to find the travelers to help her and brought one of their blades to protect herself and when she heard Mowgli's scream as he fell off the cliff. Kitty rushed to Mowgli as he luckily survived but Shere Khan walked down to finish him off. Mowgli told Kitty to run but he tembled down as he was badly injured. Kitty decided to stay to help Mowgli for he did the same for her as Kitty showed the blade in front of the tiger hoping it would threaten him. Shere Khan laughed believing he could easy scare the girl-cub away so he kill Mowgli but unexpected Kitty sliced through his paw. Shere Khan took a few steps back manipulating Kitty to believe he has stopped but Shere Khan back and attack Kitty as she dropped the blade. Roar for victory while Kitty was screaming out of fear, Mowgli grew in rage and rush up to Shere Khan and knocked him down. Mowgli picked up the blade and sliced a scar across over Shere Khan's burned left eye. Shere Khan run off in embarrassment then Mowgli collapse in exhausted and the travelers with Kitty rescued him and took him to the Man Village. That night Mowgli had an nightmare of him losing his friends and family, and facing his greatest fears. In The morning, Mowgli woken up inside a man's house and saw Kitty coming in with one of eth travelers, Sanjay who was treating Mowgli. At first Mowgli was scared of the new man but Kitty was there by his side making him feel calmer. After the treatments, Kitty took Mowgli around the village and explore their new man's tricks which make Mowgli very happy as he get to see these kind of tricks in the jungle. Mowgli went to have his first dinner at Sanjay's house with his family; his wife and daughter, Meshua and Shanti, along with Kitty as their guest. Their close friend Sahana has just arrived back from healing sick children in another town far from the jungle, along on her shoulder was a mongoose, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. Sahana allowed Mowgli to stayed in her house whenever he wish. Mowgli asked Rikki to tell Baloo and Bagheera that he is safe and fine, unaware that Shere Khan was listening and now knowing where Mowgli lives. Mowgli woke up the next morning as he spotted Kitty and Shanti walking down to the river to fill their jugs with water. Walking from behind Mowgli heard Kitty saying that she like Mowgli, after Rikki advised him to go on and take Kitty out into the jungle as a "first date" and Kitty agreed. Later, a villager who helped Sanjay rescued Mowgli, Kamya asked Mowgli to help him move the hurled of buffalos on the other side of the field. After Mowgli found Grey at the edge of the jungle, happy to see one another and telling each other about how Mowgli defeated Shere Khan and how the wolf pack is doing. Before bed, Mowgli learns more about Sahana's family; how she lost her husband, Ranjan and their first born son, reminded Mowgli of the version when his father was killed by Shere Khan. Back in the jungle Raksha has heard news of Red Dholes entering into their part of the jungle. Unknowing that Shere Khan is leading them to destroy the pack for their reward and so he could kill the man-cub easily without protection. That night Mowgli was getting ready for the night visit with Kitty but had an unexpected visited from Baloo himself. Kitty arrived and the three joined with Grey and they travelled to Baloo's home cave, Bagheera was watching them from the shadows silently. The next morning Mowgli was traveling with Kitty back to the Man Village, they meet the elephants on their way. Mowgli performed a puppet show to the whole village about his life story in the jungle, about his family, his friends, and his great adventures. Mowgli asked Kitty to go out with him to explore more of the ju gle, and she said yes by kissing him on the checks. Mowgli rushed into the jungle jumping in happiness as he like this new feeling. Morning on, Bagheera appeared to sleepy Mowgli and ordered him not to bring Kitty back to the jungle, but Mowgli soon disobeyed him and brought Kitty to see his wolf siblings. A groups of monkeys kidnapped Kitty and took her to King Louie who has lost his left hand from the fallen temple in the last battle against Mowgli. Meanwhile, Mowgli and Grey chased after them and entered in the temple to find Kitty. King Louie wanted Kitty to show him how to make the Red Flower for she was raised in man's society and she could know of it's creation. Grey went on to help Kitty but Mowgli was interfered by Kaa, the python but he luckily got away from her. Kaa chased Mowgli as she crashed through the temple's floor and the whole temple began to crumbled down. The three escape the temples meeting up the other wolf siblings, Baloo and Bagheera. Mowgli and Bagheera argued over about what they discussed this morning. Mowgli finished by saying how Bagheera sometimes acts that it was a mistake to take Mowgli in the wolf pack as a cub. Leaving Mowgli angry to think that Bagaheera doesn't like Kitty with no reason. The wolf siblings went out to join the hurt with the pack, but the pack were ambushed by teh Red Dholes in the lead of Tabaqui, the jackal. The villagers were preparing for the Holi celebrations, where Shanti was doing her dance, then it was everyone with Mowgli dancing with Kitty, finally they threw colour powder at everyone. Mowgli took Kitty to see the dance of the peacocks and they share a kiss. Back at the village Shere Khan attacked the villagers and burned few of their houses, along with Shanti in one of them. When the attack was finished, Mowgli see the terror that has happened in the village thinking that this is all his fault. he ran off into the jungle and howled out in pain reminded him of the death Akela. Mowgli hide himself underneath a tree and heard Baloo and Bagheera were looking for him, knowing that Shere Khan wouldn't give hurting those he love till he's dead. Mowgli decide to run away leaving the blade which Sanjay give him to, the clothes Sahana gave him to wear for the Holi celebration. Before he ran away, Mowgli left a flower on Kitty's head. unaware that Rikki spotted him and decided to follow him. Kitty noticed the flower and the Mowgli is nowhere to be seen, so she run off into the jungle to find him. Miles away from the Man Village and the wolf pack, Mowgli was found by Rikki but the mongoose couldn't convinced Mowgli to go back. Mowgli walks off but he meets Kaa again and mangers to hypnotize him and shown him a vision of a man who is about to shoot Baloo. At that perfect time when Mowgli is finally asleep in Kaa's coils, Shere Khan walk by tracking down the man-cub's scent. Rikki came up realizing that Mowgli is in trouble Rikki tried to release him from the coils but he awaken Mowgli by biting on his ear. Kaa said that she has seen him but she didn't say where he was. Shere Khan left while Kaa slithered back up to have the man-cub for her meal, but got in a little fight against Rikki but he was easy defeated. Mowgli ran away from Kaa but she easily found him, Mowgli somehow trapped Kaa into a pit but he decided to get her out of there. Mowgli and Rikki walked into a desert area of the jungle and met a group of vultures who were going to eat Rikki because the Red Dholes had invaded their part of the jungle and killed any created they see, not enough food for the vultures to eat for themselves. Soon Baloo and Bagheera found Mowgli and Bagheera wanted to apologies and explained to Mowgli of his past life. Bagheera was captured by man but he befriend a girl-cub, Linda, two years later she released him as her father was going to kill him, Bagheera was the aim but Linda got in the way and was shot. Bagheera didn't wanted Mowgli or Kitty to get hurt as he believed Mowgli shouldn't live between two worlds, the jungle and the village. That moment Mowgli first seen tears from his eyes and Bagheera taught him that they are part of man. Later, Grey brother came back in brooches and cuts as he and the other wolf siblings were attacked by the Red Dholes. Mowgli had a plan to get ride of the Red Dholes and Shere Khan. Kitty was lost in the jungle but was found by Tabaqui who lied that he knows where Mowgli is, leading her into a dark temple where Shere Khan is waiting. Mowgli, Rikki and Grey found Tabaqui and threaten him to tell where Kitty. Inside the Dark Temple, Shere Khan found Kitty as his meal, but she luckily got a chance to ran away and hiden herself underneath a fallen gong. Mowgli and Grey rescued her and got themselves at the roof of the Dark Temple. Mowgli apologies to Kitty for running away and getting her into troubled. The wolf pack was trapped into a large pit, while Baloo and Bagheera were getting ride half of the Red Dholes by knocking them into fast tide of eth river and some in a pit. Shere Khan torture Raksha by threatening to kill one of her other cubs. Tabaqui captured Rikki persuading the mongoose to say where Mowgli is. Rikki recognized Shere Khan from years a ago when Shere Khan had a limping paw and was called Lungr, Rikki was laughing at that moment. suddenly a deep, dark voice appeared naming himself Shiva, the spirit of the jungle and the destroyer, Mowgli copied the idea from the Hindu God. Three Red Dholes found them and they got fell down to the same level as everyone, expected for Kitty where she would be safe. Meanwhile Baloo and Bagheera manger to get the wolf pack out from the pit. There they all begin the battle; Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, the wolf pack, Rikki, and the vultures against the Red Dholes and Shere Khan. Grey killed Tabaqui by threw him off a cliff. Shere Khan bitten through Raksha's leg. The Red Dholes were losing at that moment. Mowgli chased after Shere Khan to the other side of the Dark Temple and they started their battle. Mowgli won and got Shere Khan down on the ground but he spare his life. From what Shere Khan had talked about how man are heartless and cruel and Mowgli is saying that Shere Khan is more man than Mowgli will ever be. Mowgli walked off saying to Shere Khan that's he isn't worth killing. Suddenly Shere Khan got back up and started another fight, knocking Mowgli as the man-cub was crawling to get his blade. The tiger leaped at the man-cub, then there was silence after his mighty roar. Everyone thought to believe that Mowgli is dead but after the tiger's movements they realized that it was Mowgli underneath trying to get out, and that the man-cub had killed the mighty tiger. Cheering for Mowgli's victory, they soon found out that Raksha's leg is infected badly, fortunately the villagers were out searching for Mowgli and Kitty and Sahana was able to cure the mother wolf's leg. After, Mowgli decided to live in both the jungle and the village creating peace in both worlds. He is now Sahana's adoptive son. The skin of Shere Khan was laid on the top of Council Rock where Raksha proudly stands to show the jungle how great the pack is. At the end, Mowgli with Kitty and Rikki came into the jungle to see Baloo and Bagheera as they all sang the song, The Bare Necessities of Life. At the end credits, in a town a man named Riswan warned his friend, Buldeo about Mowgli, the jungle boy who is taken in by Sahana. Buldeo came into his room and took out his rifle and a map which leads to the lost treasure of the Lost City, known as from the jungle The Monkey City. Character * Neel Sethi as Mowgli, a young boy raised by wolves in the jungle. * Bill Murray as Baloo, a sloth bear who befriends Mowgli. * Ben Kingsley as Bagheera, a black panther who is Mowgli's mentor and protector. He was raised by man but escape as a young cub. * Idris Elba as Shere Khan, a fearsome, a man-eating tiger who has a grudge against humans. He had a burn mark over his left eye by Mowgli's father, then had a scar over the same eye by Mowgli. * Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha, a female wolf who is Mowgli's adoptive mother, and the leader of the wolf pack. * Scarlett Johansson as Kaa, an enormous python who hypnotize Mowgli and tried to eat him. * Christopher Walken as King Louie, a giant ape who rules the Bandar-log and wanted to know the secret of how to create the Red Flower. * Noah Jupe as Gray Brother, he is the youngest sibling and he is Mowgli's favorite brother. *Aushka Sharma as Sahana, Mowgli's adoptive mother from the Man Village, she is a doctor. * Prabhas as Sanjay, the leader of the Man Village. He is the husband of Meshua and the father of Shanti. * Shruti Haasan as Meshua, she is the wife of Sanjay and the mother of Shanti. * Ruhanika Dhawan as Shanti, a 10-year-old girl who is the daughter of Snajay and Meshua. Shanti has a shot-temper sometimes whenever something is wrong or is annoying her. * Sura is the eldest cub and Mowgli's older wolf brother. He is head-strong, has good leadership. Sura is voiced by either Asa Butterfield, Tyler Posey, or Thomas Brodie-Sangster * Lura is the second oldest of the family, Mowgli's older sister and is Raksha's only daughter. She is very intelligent and knows all the laws of the jungle. She is voiced by either Sophie Turner, Amandla Stenberg or Rachel Crow. * Akru is the third oldest cub of Raksha and is Mowgli's older brother. Akru is the childish, cheerful, feisty, out-going cub of the family that may get him into trouble, but he always encourage his brothers to take risks. He is voiced by either Jack Dylan Grazer, Finn Wolfhard or Tom Holland. * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi is a mongoose who lives in the Man Village with Sahana and has close relationship with Shanti. Rikki is a feisty, fast mongoose who gets very annoyed and angry whenever someone calls him a weasel, he also has a grudge for snakes. He is voiced by Ryan Reynolds because Reynolds can do a high-pitch voice for Rikki's character. * The vultures are going to be voiced by a singing band like they were in the 1967 verison by teh Beatles. They were going to be voiced by One Direction but since they have spitted up, they may be voiced by the Vamps or other single artistes. Songs * Right where I belong (by Alia Bhatt) * The Bare Necessities of Life (from the first movie) * I wanna be like you (by Christopher Walken and Bill Murray) * Trust in me (by Scarlett Johansson) * My own home (By Shruti Haasan) Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake Category:Disney